


Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám!

by Avenging_corgi



Series: Irresistible [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Zee's birthday and David has a present for him. Himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Big Zee! *throws confetti* here have Pasta ride you into oblivion for your birthday, old man.

     Zdeno was reading in his hotel room after they landed, the team wanted to go out to celebrate his birthday but he declined, deciding to read his newest book. So there he was minding his own business reading when there was a knock on his door. Sticking his bookmark in he shoved himself off the bed and went over to the door, not bothering with a shirt, unlocking it and pulling it open. There stood David Pastrnak, in one of Zee's jerseys, his size to be more exact, and a pair of black sweatpants.

     "What can I do for you?" Zdeno asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest and leaning against the door frame.

     "Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám." David replied with a smile, making Zdeno's gut clench in pleasure.

     "Are you my present?" the bigger man asked, raising an eyebrow. David looked down each end of the hallway, biting his lip, before pulling the hem of the jersey up to reveal a stripe of smooth skin before using his other hand to push down the waistband of his sweats, making Zee's eyes widen. There was a black ribbon tired in a bow around the base of his dick. David leaned forward and kissed Zee's chest while smiling innocently. With a groan Zee grabbed David's wrist and pulled him inside his room.

     "Don't you like it?" David asked, pouting slightly.

     "You will be the death of me." Zee groaned as he slammed the door. He sat heavily on the end of his bed, staring at David as he shifted before coming forward and climbing onto his lap.

     "Shh, its your birthday." He said with a smile resting his hands on Zee's shoulders. Zee framed David's hips under the jersey, pulling them forward to settle him on his pelvis.

     "So what am I getting from you for my birthday?" he asked, meeting David's gaze as he rolled their hips together. David gave a shrug before leaning in and kissing him for real. Zee tightened his grasp with one hand before sinking the other into David's hair, changing the angle to the one he wanted as David bit at his lip.

    "You get me, anything you want from me." David purred when he pulled back, smirking at Zee when he glared. He slid off of Zee's lap, pushing off his sweats yanking off the jersey and tossing it onto the chair. He got back on Zee's lap and pushed him back on the bed, perching on his hips and enjoying the way that his breathing changed as he stared.

     "You know where everything is." Zee stated, folding his hands behind his head. David got off the bed again and Zee moved further up after kicking off his shorts, watching as David dug in his bag, pulling out lube and condoms. Getting on the bed one last time David flicked open the lube before Zee took it from him, covering his fingers and pushing one inside David. He let out a pleased sound when he found that David had already opened himself up, slick with lube and ready for his cock.

     David whined and dug his fingers into Zee's sides, rocking back onto his fingers, "I want you to fuck me." He whined, pressing his face against his neck, breathing hard when Zee added two more fingers.

    "I'll fuck you when I want." Zee growled, pressing a biting kiss into his neck before pulling them out and rolling the condom onto his dick. Laying back again, David eagerly straddled his hips and sank down on his thick length with a moan. Zee watched the way David rode his dick, smirking when he watched the bow start to strain around the base of his shaft, feeling him tighten when he dug his heels into the mattress and pushed up. David's breath caught in his throat on a moan, his hands resting on Zdeno's chest, fingers digging in to the muscle while he lifted up and lowered himself back down.

     "Fuck," he gasped wetly as he leaned back and rested his hands on Zee's thighs, arching his back as he started to slowly grind down on his dick. Zee let out a pained moan, grasping at the sheets before wrapping his long fingers around David's hips, abdominal muscles flexing as he thrust up.

    "Enough teasing." Zee growled out, flipping their positions and pinning David to the mattress easily. David gasped as Zdeno stayed buried inside him while he switched them, his hands resting beside his head as Zee rested a hand on his chest, "Anything I want?" he asked, looking at David through his lashes, eyes taking on a dark gleam.

    "Anything." He gasped as Zee's free hand ran lightly over where his dick was resting on his lower stomach, precum pearling at the tip. Zdeno hummed before grabbing one end of the bow, pulling it free slowly and tortuously as David squirmed beneath his hand.

    "You're going to come for me when I tell you, you can." He stated like he was talking about a simple play, making David shiver and let out a pleased whimper. He let the black silk flutter to the mattress before trailing his fingers over David's dick again, collecting the precum beading there before smearing it down his length. Pulling back he thrust back inside roughly, fingers digging into lean hips as he dragged his dick out and pushed back in just as slow.

    "Please, Zdeno. I-" he cut off with a moan, hips arching off the bed when Zee nailed his prostate. Zee's neck flushed red with exertion, planting his hands on either side of David's torso, fucking into the young, tight, willing body beneath him, sweat running down his spine.

    "Please what?" Zee's voice was rough and sounded used. David keened and squirmed, "please let me come." He pleaded, eyes hooded and blown black with want. Zee still couldn't find the heart to deny him much longer, fucking him harder and harder with each thrust before David was coming all over his stomach and chest with a shout. "Good boy, David." He praised, breathing hard before leaning down to muffle his own sounds as he came.

     Zee sat back and admired his handiwork on David's neck, red beard burn and a dark bite mark right where his shoulder meets his neck. Pulling out he pulled the condom off and tied it off before tossing it into the trash at the end of the bed. "You're so good for me." He stated before leaning back down and licking David's stomach and chest clean with long slow licks.

     "Ngh," David's fingers dug into the back of Zee's neck when he dragged his beard over his nipple. Once David's torso was clean of come Zee tipped his chin up and kissed him, letting him taste his own come.

    "You taste good." Zee murmured and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before rolling onto his back. David turned over and nosed at Zee's neck, biting at the skin behind his ear, "Insatiable." Zee groaned when David ran his fingers down his chest and over his nipple. Humming David rolled over and grabbed Zee's arm, making him roll over also to cuddle with him. 

     Zee took his arm back and grabbed the remote and handed it to David, "pick a movie." He said, kissing David's shoulder. He took the remote and flipped through the channels, landing on a rerun marathon of Criminal Minds.

 


End file.
